Negatio
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La mayoría de las ocasiones, entrar en completa negación había sido un fiel método para que México encontrara la manera de soportar la carga de su realidad... eso no cambiaría, ni siquiera por él...


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ Algunas palabras altisonantes  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ¡WAAAAAA! ¡Mi primer UsaxMex! ¡No puedo creer que por fin lo haya logrado! *oye música celestial* Jejejeje ¡YOSH! ¡I feel good! xDDD Jejejejeje ¡¿qué puedo decir? Estoy muy contenta, ¡siento que saqué una frustración de mi cuerpo! Lo que no significa que será lo último que escribiré de ellos, ¡por supuesto que no! Jojojojo me verán por esta sección varias veces, ¡así que tengan miedo! *aparecen rayos y truenos (?)*_

_Ahora... este fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba en una de mis clases y mi maestro dijo algo que provocó un BOM en mi cabeza... no recuerdo precisamente de qué hablaba -la atención no es mi fuerte, en realidad xDDDD- pero fue increíble y lo anoté en mi cuadernilo jojojojojojo. La idea no está muy bien trabajada, el título es FAIL y siento que me faltaron agregar oraciones, sin embargo, creo que vale la pena leer_

_Gracias n.n ¡Espero que les agrade! No olviden comentar, ¡todo es bien recibido! Hasta las amenazas de muerte, ¡me hacen reír mucho! n.n_

_Owari~_

**México:** Alejandro -apellido pendiente xDDD n.n-**_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Negatio"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mayoría de las ocasiones, entrar en completa negación había sido un fiel método para que México soportara la carga de su realidad. A veces se veía como "_optimismo_", pero realmente, si tomaba consciencia absoluta de lo crítico de su entorno, sería capaz de mandar todo a la chingada y de que el mundo se jodiera como le pareciera

Tal negación, a su medida, le había ayudado a sobrellevar muchos momentos difíciles de su historia, también a soportar Jefes pendejos y relaciones exteriores que preferiría borrar, como el grafito de un cuento mal escrito

En ese punto, sin duda Estados Unidos representaba la mayor de las negaciones a las que recurría hasta el cansancio

-"No prestes atención a lo que dice" – pensaba manteniendo la falsa sonrisa ante el usado discurso del héroe –"Piensa que estás en cualquier otro lugar, menos aquí"

Una y otra vez se decía lo mismo: si se negaba a escuchar con atención e imaginar, por ejemplo, que bebía un buen caballito de tequila mientras comía unas ricas tostadas de tinga, se evitaría una tremenda bilis y un puto dolor de cabeza por las constantes carcajadas; no tendría que recordar aquella desigual relación y el forzamiento de una amistad tan hipócrita que, incluso, ofendía

No tenía por qué ocultarlo: odiaba a Alfred, a él y a todo ese jodido dinero que solía pedirle prestado; los contratos del petróleo, los discursos entre sus Jefes, el entrometimiento en sus problemas de seguridad, las constantes críticas de su prensa, las reuniones, las conferencias…

Le cagaba cada cosa que tenía que ver con él, pero más aún, _no poder desligarse por completo de su presencia_, así que la negación era la mejor manera de llevar el asunto dado que no gozaba de la infinita paciencia o de la deliberada hipocresía, pues de alguna forma que no recordaba, estaba metido hasta el cuello con él en cada aspecto de su vida… claro que había tenido mucho que ver que fueran vecinos desde que nacieron, pero ese tipo de simbiosis cruzaba límites que, en una situación normal entre países, no eran tolerados… ¡¿y cómo lo sería si ese piche gringo lo veía como su _chacha_ cada que se le antojaba la mínima estupidez?

Muchos solían pensar que tenía una indiscutible ventaja al vivir tan cerca de Jones, y sí, podía ser cierto en determinadas situaciones, ya que en general SE METÍA DONDE NO LE IMCUMBÍA, ¡Pinche viejo chismoso! ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que fregarle a cada rato? ¡No, ¿verdad?

Cómo le gustaría que le aplicara lo que hacía con todo el mundo: los ignoraba olímpicamente siempre y cuando no tuvieran demasiada importancia para su casa… lo malo era que, al estar involucrados a tal grado, jamás pasaría, así que ya estaba jodido por el resto de su vida, ¡maldición!

He ahí que la constante negación fuera la clave de supervivencia: pensaba en tequila cuando le restregaba haber ganado más medallas olímpicas que él; tarareaba "_El cascabel_" cuando echaba aquel discurso del héroe y de que usaban la ropa interior por fuera con propósitos heroicos; añoraba la calmada compañía de Canadá en esos días que lo invitaba –_obligar_ era una mejor palabra –a jugar futbol americano y terminaba más magullado que un auto estrellado en el Periférico

Era la forma más efectiva de escaparse de esa mierda de realidad, donde su Jefe no paraba de chingar con que tenían que ser amigos y buscar su visto bueno para cada desgraciado paso que daban, ¡por favor! ¡Si se iban a equivocar, al menos que fuera por su propia voluntad en vez de complacer a un estúpido país hegemónico!

No parecía haber pronta solución, pero al menos, por más intentos obvios –o no- de querer doblegar su espíritu, tanto él como su gente no cedían: estuvieran donde estuvieran, eran _mexicanos_; a donde fueran llevaban las tradiciones, la alegría, la belleza de su historia y costumbres, el idioma, la enseñanza… en pocas palabras, Alfred nunca obtendría _su corazón_

Recordando eso, la negación valía la pena y lo hacía fuerte a su manera, ¡esa barrera mental no caería! ¡Podía apostarlo por todo el tequila que corría en sus venas! Seguiría siendo el mismo, dijera lo que dijera…

Ese pensamiento no había cambiado, menos cuando lo visitó de sorpresa y le pidió, "_como el heroico invitado que era_", que lo llevara a ver una puesta de sol, pues en su casa todo estaba cubierto de nieve y el cielo no pasaba del gris… ¡hasta para eso lo tenía de _chacha_! ¿Creía que era algún tipo de guía turístico cada que se le antojaba? Sin duda se había vuelto costumbre, por eso no se sorprendió al verlo con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara cuando abrió la puerta

Negación, _oh, bendita negación_

Para terminar rápido, lo llevó por el bosque de Chapultepec y le hizo subir aquel camino circular que rodeaba el castillo, y aunque en todo el tiempo dijo algunas cosas en las que no reparó, se divirtió distinguiendo en su voz las clásicas exhalaciones cuando faltaba el aire, ¡podía ser muy fuerte, pero no significaba que tuviera buena condición física!

-¡Alejandroooo~! –se quejó mientras hacía un puchero - ¡¿Por qué vamos caminando? ¡Deberíamos subir en el carrito que parece tren!

-Sólo son unos metros –respondió indiferente, aguantándose las ganas de reírse en su cara – Además, así bajas los kilos que tienes de sobra

-_¡Heroes are not overweight! ¡I´M A HERO!_

-Entonces no debería ser problema

Ese tipo de cosillas, insignificantes a la vista de muchos, eran las que le alegraban la vida en esas circunstancias… después de las negaciones, claro

Al ser un día normal entre semana, tomando también en cuenta la hora, las personas ya estaban bajando del lugar, así que para cuando llegaron a la entrada, prácticamente estaban solos. Se detuvo a unos metros lejos de la reja principal, sentándose en la barda de piedra y dando la espalda a la vista

Soltó una risillas cuando "_su invitado_" también se acercó, pero inhalando y exhalando notoriamente. Él, al contrario de su posición, se sentó mirando hacia la ciudad, dejando que colgaran sus piernas por el muro del lado de los árboles, ¡qué ganas de empujarlo! Se lo merecía por ojete, sin embargo, detuvo su impulso cuando quitó la vista de su figura y la posó en los patios cercanos del castillo: no quería que le anexara un nuevo monto a su deuda exterior por gastos de hospital

Ojala se fuera en cuanto viera su caprichosa puesta de sol… no era que a él no le gustaran también, pero si le seguía la corriente, lo tendría ahí por un mes y eso NO DEBÍA OCURRIR, además, ya antes había funcionado la táctica de "_Te ignoro y así te aburres_"

Quizá estaba siendo cruel portándose así, aunque no importaba, _no era como si el gringo fuera especialmente benévolo_… vamos, en verdad podía ser cálido en su trato con los demás, pero si no era recíproco, cerraba el afecto y devolvía la frialdad en cantidades impresionantes

No tenía por qué importarle lo que Estados Unidos sentía si él no se detenía a pensar lo que le agobiaba

-Alejandro

-¿Qué?

-¿No piensas ver la puesta?

-El que quería verla eras tú, no yo

Si Alfred lo odiaba, y por eso le había quitado e impuesto muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo, él no tenía por qué dar tregua y no corresponder igual. Ese sentimiento jamás cambiaría,_ nada lo haría cambiar_… aun cuando ambos evolucionaran, se quedarían estancados en el papel del _fuerte_ y la_ chacha que lavaba los calzoncillos de superman_

-Alejandro

-¿Qué?

-¡Mírala!

-Tsk –chistó molesto –No empieces a chingar, ¡tú querías verla! A eso viniste, ¿no?

-Sí, pero también quería verla contigo

… oh, ese comentario era nuevo, pero poco impresionante

-Supongo que eso explica por qué hiciste tanta mamada para obligarme a traerte

-¡No deberías decir malas palabras!

-Y tú no deberías ser tan ojete, ¡no tengo todo el tiempo para ti! ¿Se te ocurrió pensarlo? ¡Oh, no,_ por supuesto que no_! No piensas en nada más que en tu puta opinión –irritante, _qué irritante_ –En vez de decir pendejadas, mira tu chingada puesta de sol y lárgate

-… ¿No te agrada que esté aquí?

Sonrió de lado, burlón, ¿de qué se trataba aquella supuesta "_inocencia_"?

-No, no me agrada –respondió con seguridad -¿Eso era lo que tanto ansiabas escuchar…?

Le miró de reojo… sin embargo, distinguió en sus pupilas aquella mirada que sólo le había visto hacer un par de veces con Inglaterra, Alemania y Rusia:_ frustración debido al menosprecio…_

… sintió algo contraerse en su estómago, pero no se retractó de sus palabras: odiaba a su vecino, y no iba a compadecerse sólo por esos hipócritas ojos que intentaban doblegarlo con una táctica digna de Francia

-"Alfred también te odia" –se repetía como un mantra – "No tiene ninguna compasión por ti y nunca la tendrá" –borró poco a poco su burlona sonrisa para volver a mirar los patios –"Él no siente nada"

Otorgarle al estadounidense alguna fracción de sensibilidad ya no cabía ahí, _en lo absoluto_

-En cierta manera… ya lo sabía – notó un cambio muy particular en su voz, como si estuviera "_hablando en serio_" –Alejandro, no eres demasiado complicado de entender

Una venita saltó en su sien, ¿ahora le decía "_simple_"? Por favor, si solamente había ido a fregarlo –como siempre – había maneras menos dramáticas de hacerlo… pero no respondió: se limitó a suspirar y entrecerrar los ojos

El aire frío que sopló, combinado con la calidez de los últimos rayos de luz en su espalda, lo tranquilizaron bastante

-¿Ah, sí? –comentó sin importancia

-Y al mismo tiempo, no – también lo oyó suspirar –Siempre que creo haberme acercado lo suficiente a ti, surge algo que nuevamente me aleja… jejejeje –rió quedamente – Sólo "_pareces_" simple… ¿sabes? Me pregunto si pronto llegaré a entenderte por completo

-¿Y para qué querrías hacerlo? – contestó en el mismo volumen –Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ocupar tu "_heroica_" –acentuó irónico – atención en mí, ¿no te parece?

-… no hay… nada mejor que pensar en ti…

-Por favor, Alfred, me adulas – continuó sarcástico -¿Y a qué se deberá? ¿Podría ser que quieres conocerme para encontrar la manera más fácil de imponerme un nuevo arancel para la importación del petróleo? ¿Será que piensas en mí y la forma en que seguirás cerrando tu frontera a mi gente? ¡No! ¡Es obvio que no me sacas de tu mente porque estás meditando a quién sugerirme para la candidatura de mi Presidencia! –soltó un chasquido con la lengua – Vamos, no seas tan hipócrita, al menos ten los huevos para dejar de chingar con esa nueva mierda

El siguiente silencio que se formó fue… extraño, ¿dónde estaba la peculiar carcajada burlándose de él?

…

… bueno, como fuera, la falta de ella le hacía bien a sus oídos

…

…

-… ¿Me odias?

-¿Y tú a mí no?

-¡Nunca!

Le observó de reojo…

… los efímeros rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro de amarillo y naranja, tornando su cabello de un hermoso color dorado y su piel de un ligero tostado; sus pupilas se volvieron de un azul verdoso oscuro muy atrayente… y los lentes… Texas, sobre el puente de su nariz, brillaba tenuamente, pareciendo diamante… pero esa mirada en su rostro, dedicada a él, _fijada sólo en él_, lucía nerviosa, frustrada, gritando algo que no supo distinguir…

Por un segundo tuvo la impresión de estar frente a_ lo blanco_, contrarrestando con él, con_ lo negro_, pues al estar a espaldas de la luz, su cara debía ya formar muchas sombras, distinguiéndose únicamente el café rojizo de sus pupilas

Entre ellos nunca podría haber nada más que odio, aunque el otro lo negara…

… ya no quería escuchar más…

-Estoy cansado –regresó la vissta y se puso de pie – Me adelanto, ¿si? De todos modos ya conoces el camino al hotel

-¡No, espera! –giró un poco el cuerpo para alcanzarle a sujetar de la mano

Al hacerlo con cierta fuerza, le demostró de alguna manera que intentaba decir… otra cosa… no era normal esa insistencia para algo tan vano…

No quería escuchar

-Ya te traje – dijo sin mirarlo –También ya estás viendo lo que querías, ¿no? Así que me largo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Con un firme jalón se liberó, iniciando el viaje de regreso. Caminó con cierta prisa, pero con solidez y sin desviar en ningún momento la vista del frente

-¡Detente! –escuchó que le gritaba, y aunque ya estaba un poco lejos, el sonido se distinguió perfectamente - ¡Quiero decirte algo!

No quería escuchar, _no quería escuchar_

-A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado nunca podría odiarte, porque yo… ¡yo…!

Eso no estaba pasando,_ no podía estar pasando_

-M-Me… gustas, ¡Alejandro, me gustas! ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

… contrario a sus deseos, su cuerpo se detuvo, llegándole de golpe el impacto de esa… confesión…

…

¿En… serio? ¿A-Alfred lo…?

-Te quiero…

… no… e-eso no…

…

…

¿Qué se proponía llegando de pronto a decirle algo así? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¡¿Qué carajo ocurría? No… estaba mal… más bien, ¿qué estaba haciendo él, pensando en esas palabras? ¿No se suponía que lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar en negación?

-Alejandro… - cuando menos se dio cuenta, el otro ya estaba a sus espaldas, distanciados tal vez por un metro –H-Hablo en serio… ¡s-sé que es extraño decirlo tan de repente! P-Pero…-levantó la mano, estirándola lentamente para intentar tocar su cabello, _lo sentía_ – Yo… te quiero…

A pesar de eso… antes de que lo lograra, volvió a caminar, _alejándose_, dejándolo con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, dando la imagen _de que era incapaz de lograr que aquello que deseaba se quedara _

No se podía quedar,_ no se quería quedar…_

No permitiría que la barrera de negación se viera demolida por unas palabras que expresaban un sentimiento que Estados Unidos _no podía tener_

Él no sentía nada, nunca lo haría… no esperaba que lo hiciera…

Caminó tranquilamente por el sendero de piedra cuesta abajo, llegando a la entrada que ya los guardias esperaban cerrar. Anduvo por la vereda, entre los árboles, viendo como el azul oscuro pasaba a negro…

Todo seguía siendo igual: el lugar, la situación, Alfred, él…

_"No es cierto, sabes que no puedes ser el mismo después de haberlo escuchado…"_

_Negar_ era todo lo que tenía que hacer:

Negarse a creer semejante frase

Negarse a contemplar siquiera que aquel momento sucedió

Negarse a admitir que había rogado demasiado tiempo por un milagro así

Negarse a pensar que sentía lo mismo desde que podía recordar

-No pasó nada –susurró para sí –No siento nada…

_"Ya no puedes ser el mismo, ¡lo sabes!"_

Sí, podía ser, pero la negación era su clave para sobrevivir y seguir avanzando…

No quería cambiar… ¡No cambiaría! ¡No lo haría por nadie!

_"¿Ni siquiera por él?"_

Mucho menos por él…

…

…

…

-Está bien – sonrió por inercia –No pasa nada… no… siento… nada…

_Negar era todo lo que tenía que hacer_


End file.
